RosarioVampire: Blood of a King
by Zetsubou sama
Summary: Though Tsukune has been able to control his vampire blood to some extent, what would happen if like Moka, Tsukune had a inner personality but unlike Moka it came with evil intents enjoy the chronicles and adventures. Oh and the panty shots
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada don't own Rosario+Vampire if I did this would be an OVA and Tsukune wouldn't suck so much in the anime but the manga he's hamtastic**

**Rosario+Vampire: Blood of a King**

**Chapter One: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

Though it had been weeks since Inner Moka and Tsukune had started training there was always some sort of tension. Though Tsukune had gotten way

better then he was,allowing him to dodge Moka's more devastating attacks he had all ways seem distracted for the last couple of days. "Stop Tsukune"

spoke Inner Moka as Tsukune was about tostrike her. While trying to halt his fist he opened his hand hoping that the increased surface area would stop

him before any contact was made but, it was to late to stop. Within asecond Tsukune felt happiness and saw his life pass before his eyes, for you see

his hand had made contact with Moka but it wouldn't had been painful to her as it would him. "Sothat's how you attack women, you and that lecherous

were wolf are the same now get your hand off my breast" yelled Moka as she kicked Tsukune into the air "know yourplace" she continued (panty shot).

As Tsukune was gaining altitude he felt his body stopped in mid-air almost as if he were flying. Maybe he was still getting stronger, maybe he

was more of a youkai then he thought, either way he had level up. As Tsukune floated down to the ground he quickly got to his knees "gomen, I didn't

mean to it was an accident" spoke Tsukune knowing the inner Moka would eat him up like breakfast if he didn't try to make amends. "No need to

apologize it makes you seem weak" spoke Inner Moka making her way next to Tsukune. As Moka sat down on the right side of Tsukune she looked out

into the distance, though they were both in the headmaster's paradise room for training, the scenery looked like it was painted by a artist of vast talent.

As Moka began looking at Tsukune she began to look as if she were gonna do Tsukune's and Moka's face-to-face (but because that annoyed the hell out

of me while watching the anime I'm gonna skip it besides Inner Moka doesn't do it properly and it's kinda against her personality). As Tsukune looked

into Moka's crimson eyes he knew where this was going to lead. "Capu…chu" spoke Moka as she inserted her fangs into Tsukune's neck. As

Tsukune just sat there allowing Moka to suck his blood he began to wonder when did he become a vampire's Gatorade, though he was beginning to feel

light headed. As Moka let up from Tsukune's neck she gave a sigh of satisfaction "you're blood is still the tastiest" spoke Moka. As Tsukune look at her,

he responded faintly "Glad to here it." Luckily during the time he would replenish his blood he got a break, mostly he would just lie down where he

would reflect on his training, yet oddly enough Moka was somewhat less arrogant normally she would have noticed when his blood was at a level for

him to continue training but he seem to got some extra time, maybe it was because all the other girls thought

he had went to do an errand for the headmaster so they could train in peace, or the fact that Tsukune had asked Mizore to make a ice clone of him so

he could do some important errands without being chased by his friends, though he would have to make it up to Mizore for keeping it secret, but for the

most part things were calm. That was until both Moka and Tsukune felt a murderous intent flying straight for them, "It couldn't be none of the

monsters of this realm" thought Tsukune as he dashed away as the UFY(unidentified flying Youkai) crashed into the ground. "Do you know what that

thing is Moka" asked Tsukune as he eyes began to slit. "No idea but don't lower you guard" responded Moka. As the smoke cleared a man appeared

wearing a witchlike hat, but wardrobe that signified he was more than just a witch or wizard. As the man wearing a purple cape and a green staff (tried

to make it seem like the Dark Magician) bowed he introduced himself, "I am Harry Houdini (yeah Houdini and if you want to know what power do I

have to put him there. Geass) pleasure to meet you but, it's a pity that Fairy Tale wants me to kill you both we could have had a wonderful

conversation" as Houdini began to levitate his staff like wand began to resonate. As Moka and Tsukune rushed to attack him a black orb shot from the

end of his staff engulfing both Tsukune and Moka. In the darkness of the orb a voice could be heard "hehehe I Houdini have defeated two S-class

monsters I am invincible." But before he could gloat for long Moka appeared out of the orb unharmed. "How is that possible that was one of my

strongest spells" spoke Houdini in disbelief of someone easily bypassing his spell. "Tch that weak excuse of a spell I know a little girl with more power

than that" spoke Moka with a grin on her face.

**Meanwhile**

"Achoo" sneezed Yakuri.

"you catching a cold" asked Ruby

"No someone must be talking about me, maybe it Tsukune and Moka" replied Yakuri ( yup unnecessary interruption)

**Back to the main story**

"But that spell should have you reliving your worst nightmares you should be stuck in that chaos like your friend" spoke Houdini. "As if I could have

nightmares, I already live within a girl who cares to much about a simple human, I'm forced to protect a human who shouldn't be here in the first

place, and on top of that there's these stupid girls who are always trying to seduce him, I living a nightmare as I see it, now your going to know your

place. As Moka began to dash towards Houdini she felt a presence unlike any she had seen. It was giving off a demonic aura which was stronger then

that of Moka's. As the orb began to crack the demonic aura only increased. As the orb completely shattered their was a figure covered in bats with it's

left index finger pointing at Houdini. "As the bats began to fly off the creature a blast of energy flew from it's fingers and shot towards Houdini,

mortally wounding him. Though the figure could only be Tsukune it gave off an evil presence but it wasn't similar to a ghouls it was more terrifying. As

the bats were completely removed from this person he appeared to be wearing a Transylvania like cloak and his hair was about shoulder length, his

eyes were a blood red instead of crimson. "Ah" spoke the voice almost sounding like a old time Transylvania accent with satisfaction stretching his

arms. "What have you done to Tsukune" demanded Moka. "Well let's just say the same thing that happened to him is the same thing that happen to

the other Moka, we switched places and don't call me Tsukune call me Vlad" spoke Vlad in a calm manner that seemed to remark Tsukune's calm tone.

"Damn I will not be made a full by two kids" spoke a man covered by rumble. "Tch that man is still alive" spoke Vlad as he only gazed at

Houdini "though I am grateful that you allowed me to awaken that fool Tsukune had all this power and only used ten percent of it what a fool and he

wanted to get stronger." laughed Vlad as blood seemed to gush from Houdini's torso causing him to fall unconscious. "Baka, you thought you could kill

me stupid warlock" laughed Vlad as Houdini dropped to his knees. "Damn I couldn't even keep up with his movements, even though he appeared to be

talking he actually teleported, no he moved at the speed of light and struck that geezer and returned to his original position while still continuing his

speech, but the way he did it seemed to be more vampirism then normal almost like the original king of Vampires, cold and heartless" thought Moka as

a beat of sweat came down her face. "Tsukune would never do anything like that no matter what he transformed into" yelled Moka as she rushed

towards Vlad. As she kicked him it appeared that she had made contact until Vlad appeared behind her. "I told you once I'm no longer Tsukune

anymore" spoke Vlad as he sent a shockwave from his right palm at Moka sending her hurling into the ground. "Damn it seems that fool Tsukune still

has some control over me, well till next time my far maiden and future queen of the Vampires" spoke Vlad as he landed on the ground. Soon after he

began gaining the appearance of Tsukune as a blood red orb engulfed him. After the passing of the orb Tsukune passed out but Moka caught him with a

smile on her face "at least he's still Tsukune but maybe I should get the headmaster to look into this" thought Moka as she dragged Tsukune to the

entrance of Paradise "you're lucky that other Moka feels strongly for you, and that I understand those feelings" spokeMoka as she opened the door.

**TBC**

There will be more panty shot's in the next one (yeah panty shots) and the other characters will make an appearance, and thank god their will not be any singing in the middle of reading this unlike the anime (which made no sense, well to me) oh and thank you for reading the first Chapter of the fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada don't own Rosario+Vampire if I did this would be an OVA and Tsukune wouldn't suck so much in the anime but the manga he's hamtastic**

**Recap **Tsukune transformed after he cop a fell that pretty much the main point of the last chapter. Oh yeah and he beasted on Houdini.

**Rosario+Vampire: Blood of a King**

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

"You're just a weakling""Who are you" spoke Tsukune

"You have no initiative, you proud yourself over the fact you have many women hanging to your arm"

"What are you talking about" asked Tsukune more demanding

As the voice began to laugh a figure appeared before Tsukune with red eyes glaring at him. As the figure continued laughing he turned into a giant bat and engulfed Tsukune.

As Tsukune jumped up he began panting looking around his surroundings only to notice he was in the school hospital. "Was that only a dream, that murderous intent, that evil presences it gave off it couldn't all be a simple dream" thought Tsukune. As Tsukune began gathering his thought the door leading to the room he was in opened. Before Tsukune could figure out who was at the door Kurumu flew at Tsukune smothering his face in her breast.

"Don't worry" spoke Kurumu "I'll be your nurse for today and the rest of your….."

But before Kurumu could go any further Yukari hit Kurumu with a pan knocking her off Tsukune. "No manners obnoxious breast woman, desu" spoke Yukari as she watched Kurumu fall to the ground. "Now I'll be your nurse, desu" spoke Yukari as she got closer to Tsukune. Yet as she reached towards Tsukune Yukari was trapped inside a block of ice.

"Tsukune" spoke a voice from under his bed. As the figure arose it appeared only to be Mizore. "When did Mizore get here and how did she get under the bed without my noticing" thought Tsukune though he was a little used to it. "Now that both of the nuisances are out I can give you some personal healing" spoke Mizore as she began pulling off her shirt.

"Who do you think you are, stalker girl" yelled Kurumu upset that Mizore would do something to Tsukune before her.

"Yeah, desu" spoke Yukari.

As tension between the girls grew, Outer Moka ran into the room bypassing Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari, embracing Tsukune. "Hey Moka it alright" spoke Tsukune as he saw the murderous arrows from the others girls aimed at Moka. "Besides I feeling well enough to go to class" spoke Tsukune as Moka let go of Tsukune. "Are you sure" asked Moka watching Tsukune make his way to his feet. "Yeah so I'm gonna get dressed so…" but before Tsukune could get another word out Kurumu and Mizore grab a chair waiting for Tsukune to start pulling off his clothes. "Come on, desu" spoke Yukari as she levitated Mizore and Kurumu out of the room. "Well see you in class" spoke Moka as she closed the door.

"Maybe it was just a dream" thought Tsukune as he grabbed his pants "but still"

**Meanwhile**

"So Tsukune has transformed maybe it's a good thing or maybe it will destroy this school either way we can't do anything but watch" spoke a cloaked figure.

"But that kid has talent, seeing as he still attends this school" spoke a man with a cigar in his hand.

**In the Classroom **

"Well good morning Tsukune" spoke Nekonome-sensei as she saw Tsukune enter the class room "you were out the whole day yesterday are you feeling well?" "I'm alright" spoke Tsukune as he smiled and entered the classroom "so I was out for a whole day huh" thought Tsukune as he headed for his seat near the window. As the bell rang Nekonome-sensei walked in front of the class with a young man with long jet black hair tied in a pony tail fashion and a necklace that held a fang of some creature maybe a shark behind her, "this is our new student Kuroi Ryu, why don't you introduce yourself" spoke Nekonome-sensei.

"My name is Kuroi Ryu, I am originally from Greenland, but I have lived in America and my parents currently reside in Japan, this would explain my accent, and I hope we get along well, oh and don't call me Kuroi, I prefer Ryu and their's no need to add an honorific" spoke Ryu as his sky blue eyes seemed to gaze at the class. "Well then Ryu-chan take the seat next to Kurumu-chan the girl with the blue hair" spoke Nekonome-sensei as she gave a smile.

As Ryu walked down the row where his seat was he heard many of the girls in the class whisper "he so handsome" said a girl with black hair (random female number 1), "those eyes I could stare into them all day" spoke a girl with light brown hair (thank you random female number 2). As Ryu made it to his seat he gave smiled at Kurumu, "nice to meet you Kurumu" spoke Ryu. Seeing as Kurumu hadn't used her powers lately so she thought she'd use the on Ryu to see if Tsukune would get jealous. "Nice to meet you Ryu" spoke Kurumu as she stared into Ryu's eyes. "Well then it was nice meeting you" spoke Ryu as he turned to face Nekonome-sensei. "What he didn't fall in love with me, why and those eyes that look like your looking at a open sky almost left me in a trance who is this Ryu" thought Kurumu.

As the lunch bell rang all the students began leaving the class "hey Ryu" spoke Tsukune as Ryu was about to exit the class "why don't you join us for lunch." Is it alright for me to join" asked Ryu as he turned around. "Sure, what do you say guys" asked Tsukune. "Yeah the more the merrier" spoke Moka, "Yeah, desu" spoke Yukari, "as long as it's okay with Tsukune" spoke Mizore. "So what about you Kurumu" spoke Tsukune. "Yeah we could learn more about you" responded Kurumu "but why didn't my glare effect him" thought Kurumu as the group headed out the door.

**During Lunch**

As the group got there food they headed to a table near a almost dead oak tree. As they took their seats Kurumu was the one to start asking questions, "so how long have you lived in the human world" asked Kurumu trying to get more intel. on why her power didn't effect him. "Well I lived in the human all my life though I have meet many creatures such as witches, succubus, werewolves, vampires, yuki onna, and such" responded Ryu as if he described the Newspaper Club. "So where do you fall in all that" asked Kurumu trying to force Ryu to reveal what type of monster he was. "I fall under the such column" responded Ryu. "Maybe you shouldn't ask Ryu so many questions" spoke Moka. "No it's alright" spoke Ryu as calm as he had been speaking " she just trying to figure out why her power didn't work on." "Huh" spoke everyone at the table in unison except Kurumu. "What I just wanted to see if I still had it" spoke Kurumu in her defense. "But I surprised you didn't get effected much by my eyes" spoke Ryu "though I don't know why but when most females look into my eyes they normally get attracted to me but seeing as you didn't made me what to know why but I was gonna let that matter go if you had let mine go but, you were so precedence, so don't get mad with Kurumu, we were just having a little clash of eyes so to speak." "Well so long as nobody got hurt" spoke Tsukune wondering when did all this happen. "Oh and if you want you lunch I advise you to pick up your tray" spoke Ryu lifting his tray. Shortly after everyone lifted their tray a giant tail came crashing onto the table.

"Aren't you luc (hiss) ky" spoke a serpents voice as the tail reformed back into a arm

"Sitting with the most beautiful girls this school has to offer (growl)" spoke a snarling voice

"And you are" spoke Ryu as he put his tray back on the table and continued eating. "We are the beautiful babe seekers (hiss) club member, I'm Slipps" spoke the serpent " and this is Kona" spoke Slipps referring to the big guy to his right. "And your business with me is" spoke Ryu still enjoying his lunch. "We don't like you" spoke Kona. "But you don't even know me" replied Ryu taking the last few bites of his lunch. "He does have us there, wait we don't have to know you we just want you out of the picture" spoke Slipps. "Well since I finished eating I'm gonna need some exercise, oh and you might want to keep your trays up" spoke Ryu as he got to his feet. "And don't worry I'm a little to full so you might live" spoke Ryu as he got into a martial arts stance "oh and you might want to reveal your monster selves or else this won't be any fun.

As the two burst out of their clothes they revealed to be a giant anaconda and a giant grizzly bear. "Now die (hiss)" spoke Slipps as he and Kona dashed towards Ryu. "Ryu move" yelled Tsukune as he say Ryu just stand there. As Slipps and Kona got within a inch of Ryu they thought they had got him but suddenly fell unconscious. "Ni Kiba no Ryu" (dual fang of the Dragon) spoke Ryu as he stood up and walked back to the table.

"So anymore question" asked Ryu continuing the conversation where they had left off. "What did you do to them" asked Tsukune as he put his tray back on the table. "Oh just a martial arts move I learned while my traveling, the attack is one I made up for the Dragon stance called dual fang of the dragon, basically when the opponent is only inches away from you, you simply side step them and bow them in their abdominal area, it can work for up to ten fangs or ten blows" spoke Ryu as calm as he had been. "That was amazing, desu" spoke Yukari amazed that someone could calculate the distance between them and their opponent and attack with such accuracy. "Say do you know of a club that needs a camera man, I love taking photos" spoke Ryu trying to change the subject. "Well how about you join the Newspaper Club, I'm sure Gin-senpai and Nekonome-sensei wouldn't mind" spoke Kurumu almost in a change of character from the start of lunch. "Yeah I sure Gin-senpai wouldn't mind much" let's go after class" spoke Tsukune as he continued with his lunch.

**After Class **

**As the group walked into the Newspaper Club's room they say Gin himself looking up at the ceiling. "what took you so long… oh is this a new member well I'm Morioka Ginei, President of the Newspaper Club but just call me Gin" spoke Gin. "Yeah will it be okay if he joined though it's so late in the year" asked Moka. "I'm Kuroi Ryu just call me Ryu" spoke Ryu. "Nice to meet you but I don't know" replied Gin "what position does he want and did you ask Nekonome-sensei." "She said it was up to the president and he wants to be a photographer" spoke Kurumu. "But I'm the photographer I don't need an assistant" replied Gin. "Before you make you decision how about you look at the photos I've already taken and pay close attention to the last one" spoke Ryu handing him some photos. As Gin began looking through the photos he began to smile, "how is it he has already taken so many panty shots in the short amount of time he's been here" thought Gin as he looked through the pictures till he got to the last picture. "You are know my assistant and welcome to the Youkai Newspaper" spoke Gin as he put the photos in his pocket and began to walk out the club room "how the hell did he take a picture of me taking panty shots he must be a ninja of some sort or a shadow" thought Gin as he closed the door behind him. "Congratulations, desu" spoke Yukari towards Ryu whose was heading out the door to see where Gin-senpai was heading. As Ryu opened the door some girl bumped into him. "Watch were your go….ing" spoke the girl but slowly stopped. "Gomen, I didn't think someone as pretty as you would appear before me" spoke Ryu as he lended her his hand to get up. "No it my fault I didn't think no one was on the other side" spoke the orange haired girl grabbing his hand and getting to her feet. "Well have to introduce each other next time" spoke Ryu as he headed out. "Hey Onee-chan who was that" demanded the girl. "Oh that the newest member to our club Kuroi Ryu, photographer, why Kokoa" asked Moka. "It doesn't matter" spoke Kokoa face as red as a cherry "just thought I'd know who was it that entered the club room is all." **

"**Hmph, so this is the Exorcists' room" spoke Ryu "hope he doesn't mind if I pay an unexpected visit."**

**TBC**

**What intent does Ryu have with the Headmaster, will Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Gin, and Yukari every figure out what Ryu's creature form is ( even though it's his name), will Ruby get pt, will Tsukune meet Vlad, All will or won't be explain in the next chapter **


End file.
